Jelly Beans
by queenie
Summary: I had asked someone to supply me with a first line and a last line for a fic and I filled in the rest. So that is why it is called Jelly Beans. But I don't remember what it really is about, I haven't read it for a while.


TITLE: (tentitivly) Jelly Beans  
AUTHOR: queenie  
PAIRING: Heero and Relena, and Heero and Duo thanks to GWing and Carrie  
WARNING: none as of 5:25pm 28/10/2001, and at 8:14 there is nothing really that you need to be warned about.. unless you don't like Heero cheating on Duo with Relena.. but there is nothing really happening in the story that is graphic or anything..   
Place: Somewhat AU, and perhaps somewhat OOC as well..   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character that I don't own.. the ones that you don't know.. are mine, if they even show up at all.. unless you count the kids in the story that are un-named.. and well.. in that case.. the un-named kids are mine.. not anyone elses..   
NOTES: I had just gotten through watching a movie "Lust for Live" ((now reading this, I have no idea what that movie is)) and really wanted to write something, but couldn't think of what to write, or how to start it. So I asked a friend to give me the first line and the last line of a story for me to write. So thank you Zoi.. you made this fic what it was, kinda, so if it sucks (because I haven't writen it yet.. I am starting with all this stuff first) it is all your fault because of the lines you provided, and because you chose left instead of right Heero cheated on Duo with Relena.. but it is GWing and Carrie's fault that I used the charaters that I did because normally I don't use pair Heero with Relena or Duo, because I don't like it.. but I think it worked out all well and good in the end.. and if it didn't.. the people to blame are Zoi, GWing and Carrie, but then.. I like howit turned out.. so.. it is not all that bad.. *wink* Unfortunely G K just suggested Trowa and Duo, but I have just finished the fic so it was too late.. but I must say.. that is one pairing that I would have loved to see in this.. and I think if I had it at the begining I would have have just one pairing and not the two that I did use.. OH well.. can't do anything about it now can I .. *wink*   
  
Hope you enjoy it.. or whatever.. I don't know if this is an 'enjoying' type fic.. anyway.. hope you like it.  
  
  
********  
Jelly Beans  
  
  
Jelly beans weren't all they were cracked up to be. First off, they were misleading; sure you could look at a red one and think 'I know what that flavor is', then just as soon as you pop it in your mouth it is something totally different and you don't know why you ever ate it. That was what their relationship was like, a jelly bean. A jelly bean with a color that teased you, teased you into thinking it was like all the other jelly beans you have seen, but it was, in fact, different, very different. You think that you could be satisfied with just knowing the flavor, but instead you're brought under its spell and have to know about it. What makes it look that color, but have a different flavor? What is that flavor; there is more to the jelly bean than meets the eye.  
  
It started out like any normal relationship, first glances across a room that made their hearts race and cheeks flush, then nightly walks that made their palms sweat while wondering if this was the night they would kiss. After a while it was almost strange to think that they once didn't know each other; they were always together, always happy, and there were never any troubles. The problem with a 'no trouble' relationship are that they were made for the television or movie public; never was there an ACTUAL couple like that. They were, on the exterior, though, as close to perfect as one could get. Yet, deep down, in the places that no one could see, though, there was something wrong.  
  
Heero was in a constant battle with himself; over love. As you could guess, from the example of the jelly bean, you couldn't figure him out with just one look, you had to keep watching to understand what it was that was eating away at him. True he was married, happily, with two kids, but there was something more that he needed, something more primal; the only place that offered that primal ingredient was outside the marriage. On days when he was with his family you would think there is nothing wrong with the picture, Heero and Duo walking through a park with their two kids; laughing and playing like a family that people only dream of. You can see the love, the pure love in his eyes for his children; for Duo, the love is only there for the children's sake. It is amazing that Duo doesn't seemed to notice they way that he looks at him, the way that his eyes seem to look at him and long for something... different. Heero started to spend more and more time away from home and from Duo; choosing his comfort in the arms of Relena. Most people had an inkling that Heero might have been having an affair, including Duo, but they all thought that it was with Trowa; no one suspected that it was Relena that had captured his eye.   
  
Small things started to make Duo suspect. Not wanted to have sex as often was one, though Heero somehow managed to give Duo some explination that sounded legitimate; but when it came to be that a month had passed since Heero had touched Duo, Duo started to ask questions. Denials were thrown around and so were clothes, when Heero realized that sex was the only way that half of the arguments would end. Duo, though, was still convienced that Heero was having an affair, so he scrutinized everything Heero said to him, twisting Heero's word and himself around, until he was no longer the peoson Heero fell in love with. Which was pushing Heero farther and farther away from him. Duo had begun to use the kids against Heero. Saying that if he ever left, he would never get to see the kids again, or something similar. For a while it worked, Heero was truly scared that he might never see his kids again so stopped seeing Relena and tried to work things out with Duo. Unfortunately it was too late, Duo was altogether too paranoid about anything Heero said or did, and ultimately pushed Heero away. They were divorced, and Heero was granted custody of the children.  
  
Relena, god bless her soul, was understanding toward Heero's dilemma, and openly welcomed him, and his kids, into her heart. Soon they were married and anyone could see that he was much happier with her, his eyes seemed to light up more and more when he was around her. The kids grew up seeing their other father occasionally, but eventually came to dread the moments with him. He spent his time with them asking them questions about their father and new mother. At first the children seemed to tell him what he wanted to hear, because they too, were unsure of her. After time went on, Duo kept wanting to hear how she was mean to them or how Heero wasn't looking after them properly, but when that didn't happen and they only had nice things to say her Duo realized that he was fighting a losing battle.   
  
He would sit at home and picture what his life would have been like if Heero had never left. What his children would be like, and how happy they all would have been. He would watch television programs about men who cheated, and he would cry because in those programs it was the one who was cheated on that go the kids, not the one who cheated. He would also do things that made people who knew him wonder if he was mentally there. In the beginning he cut off his hair and wore it in a style that was similar to Relena's, thinking that he could win Heero back that way. Occasionally he would buy toys for the children so that when they came over they would have something to play with; unfortunately the toys were for toddlers, what the children were during the divorce. He would spend the moments after the children left in confusion, where the only thing that he could think of were the changes, and finding the only thing that could bring him out of his funk were the jelly beans. Jelly beans, the one thing that he and Heero would get to cheer each other up when they were going though many changes in their life and nothing seemed constant anymore, and he would think of what Heero used to say, "The only constant is change, and jelly beans".  
  
The End  
******** 


End file.
